The School Years
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: Snape is fascinated by a student, the likes of which he has never seen before. These stories show the events they go through as she grows up, the more and more they both learn. Snape and OC fic. Non-Romantic. Slight father/Daughter dynamic.
1. Chapter 1

The new students eagerly filed into the great hall behind Professor McGonagall, and he sneered, eyeing the little brats he would have to teach. He let his dark eyes glide over the children staring in awe at the ceiling, and the walls, and the professors and all the other students. So innocent and carefree were these younglings, and he wondered just what was going through their dull heads.

As he sat through the sorting ceremony, he watched as several of them became new slytherins, and he grimly applauded through each one.

"Tsuraya, Amaki!" Came McGonagall's voice, and the hall went silent. Even Dumbledore sat forward, watching in keen interest. He raised an eyebrow, and the meaning of the name hit him in the back of the head suddenly. Tsuraya. She was from the little village in Japan known for using wandless magic. How did she manage to get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts?

He watched as a small girl came forward, her dark hair neatly plaited, and her hands clasped behind her back. Her robes were spotless, and her uniform neat and tidy. The dark blue eyes flicked up, and met his directly for a second, before she turned and hopped up on the stool, and McGonagall set the Sorting hat on her head.

For several minutes, he could hear the sorting hat muttering to itself.

"Hmm… very intelligent… but difficult, very difficult. Definitely not a Hufflepuff, you're much too observant for that. There's bravery, and wit, and ease… but where to sort you?"

There was silence for the majority of several minutes.

"But if you are certain… Best to be… SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table burst in applause, and McGonagall lifted the hat off her head.

She hopped off the stool in the way that children do, walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, shaking hands with the other students offering.

He wondered about her, applauding through the rest of the ceremony. Never before had he seen a student who was so elegant and well mannered. Dumbledore stood and gave a small speech, and the feast began, much to the student's delight. He looked at Dumbledore, and thought, ' _Tsuraya?'_

' _Yes, Severus. Tsuraya.'_ He could see the smile gracing the Headmaster's wizened face at his confusion. He raised a brow, and thought hard for a that he was very talented with Legilimens, it was no problem for him to telepathically communicate with Dumbledore if he wished.

' _How did you get an acceptance letter to her?'_ He ate a forkful of his mash.

' _She owled me first, stating that she wanted to be accepted to Hogwarts. She was oh so polite about it as well, the sweet girl.'_ Snape caught his sweet smile as he thought of the letter that the girl had written him.

Snape's gaze drifted to the girl, who was now eating, and talking quietly with the other students she was sitting next to.

' _Interesting. Does she know wandless magic?'_ He eyed her appraisingly, and watched as she frowned at Malfoy's bragging about something from his father. He had to resist the urge to smirk when Malfoy went pink at her smart retaliation. 

' _Yes, I believe she does, my dear boy. She also descends from the clan known to transform into intelligent dragons, and I believe she has the ability as well.'_

Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but didn't say anything more, finishing his meal. He would find out more about her as classes went on.


	2. Chapter 2

As Snape swept through his classroom, making sure there was no forgotten ingredients, belongings or papers as he always did. He never returned them to their owners if there was any forgotten items, he always kept them for a short period, and then threw them away if they weren't claimed.

He finished collecting the last bottle of the only perfect potion made in the class, a simple pepperup potion made by Miss Tsuraya. And as he flicked his wand at the bottles of the blue potion, his dark eyes spotted the slip of parchment on the floor by his dragon hide boots. He flicked his wand at the tables and the spare vials, scales, and cauldrons replaced themselves in the storage closet. His classroom was clean and ready to be prepared for the 7th years class in ten minutes. He swept up the piece of parchment and tucked it in a hidden pocket of his robes. He'd inspect it later, as right now he had a bunch of dunderheads to teach to make potions.

Later that evening, as he finally sat down at his desk to prepare for the next day, he fished out the scrap of parchment he had found on the floor beneath Miss Tsuraya's desk. As he unfolded the thick paper, fingers smoothing out the folds, his dark brows rose in surprise as the delicate spidery writing revealed to be not a note, nor an assignment. Rather, it was a poem.

 _She was the embodiment of the flame bird itself;_

 _The true living form of the flame;_

 _Revealed herself did she,_

 _The woman of fire,_

 _The Phoenix._

 _Wings of Flame, Eyes of burning fire;_

 _She was the embodiment of rebirth and magic;_

 _She revealed and cast the true magic to show the flame;_

 _a true Phoenix._

 _She now bore wings, and fire and fury;_

 _it surrounded her form._

 _Swirled with her every movement did the flames,_

 _and so she flew through the darkness,_

 _A power and a flame in the night._

 _She was Fire._

 _She was,_

 _The Phoenix._

He felt a rare smile touch his lips. She had a gift.


End file.
